jardiafandomcom-20200213-history
House Khaldun
''"Blood and Sand" - House motto'' House Khaldun is a newer faction in the Jardian Empire. Founded by Ilyich Khaldun, a foreigner from unknown lands, Khaldun carved out their place in one of the plateaus between the Great Pyramids and the Noble House lands. After Ilyich's retirement from Jardia, he handed the group over to Diarch Randyr Khaldun, an honorary family member, who handed it to Ilyich's descendant Azishah Khaldun. House Khaldun's symbols are the ancient Jardian tribal symbol and the head of a flared cobra. Infrequently, the two are paired with the snake coiled around the shaft of the tribal symbol. The people of Khaldun are known as Khaldunites. House Symbol House Khaldun interchangeably uses two symbols: the ancient tribal Jardian symbol, and a cobra, hood flared and mouth open. Sometimes the cobra is wrapped around the tribal symbol. The snake holds sacred significance, especially to older Khaldun members who worshiped the snake-god Orantis who is said to reside beneath the sands. History Prominent Members Ilyich Khaldun Ilyich Khaldun was the founder and first Emir of House Khaldun. His past is somewhat mysterious, but he is known to have come from overseas to Jardia around the beginning of the final reign of the Cylvannath dynasty. He is of normal height, and normal strength, but was known to be a great warrior, well-versed in many styles of combat and adept in the use of most weapons. Ilyich found childlike glee in the heat of battle, especially so when he had no hope of winning. To his friends, he is loyal and kind. He helped improve relations between Jardia and most of Peurotsiil, but especially Wyngeria, and his friendship with the Aul-Suhkra family greatly increased House Khaldun's influence in the realm. He was also known for his architectural vision. Ilyich's work never came close to the sheer grand scale of Athenian architecture, but his design and attention to detail earned him renown across the continent. His last great architectural achievement was the border fortress Qalea Hafa. He constructed the castle and temple of Sahrion, known for it's great octagonal dome, now a signature of Khaldun architecture. Randyr Khaldun Another immigrant from Mandoria in the north, Randyr Khaldun was the second Emir of House Khaldun. He and Ilyich were not related, but Randyr was named as an honorary family member, and new ruler of the clan. Randyr was given Khaldun's Rest, where he managed much of the House's affairs. He greatly increased trade activity through the area, boosting the wealth of its people. Randyr also made friends with House Steelwing, formerly Khaldun's main rival. Together they forged a strong alliance called "The Steelo-Khaldun Diarchy". These two strong military powers would control a wide swath of Jardian land, from Rhinskip in the north, to the deserts of Yarbusk in the south. This alliance eventually faded after Randyr retired, giving the House to Ilyich's descendant, Azishah Khaldun. Covou The greatest warrior to come out of Khaldun is arguably Covou, the master archer of Khaldun's Rest. He rivaled even Ilyich Khaldun in combat, almost always winning in archery contests. Covou was able to tag moving targets whilst moving himself with ease, and always found holes in enemy shield walls to exploit. Some claim he was trained by elite Hirsdenian horse archers, and others swear he was a holy soldier sent from Sethkeht to protect his fellow Jards. His people know him as Patron Saint of Khaldun's Rest. Shaeir the Bard Shaeir the Bard is a famous Jardian poet from Khaldun's Rest. He is a kind, curious traveler who often recites poetry and song at Jardian festivals and plays a strange instrument strung over his shoulder. Shaeir also frequently discusses (or tries to) the tantalizing questions of philosophy with Jardian citizens, though many find themselves averse to think about such abstract concepts. Azishah Malik Khaldun Azishah Khaldun is the current Emir of House Khaldun. Unlike Ilyich and Randyr, Azishah was born in Jardia within the walls of Jefeno Town. Originally, his name was Malik, but when he was a small child, he suffered a serious injury. At a social gathering with the Aul-Suhkra family one evening, his parents became intoxicated, but refused to let the boy drink. His parents sent him to bed after he threw a short tantrum, but some time later, Malik heard a noise in the den. He snuck out of his room to see what was happening, and saw that all of the adults were outside on the balcony, and his father's drink cup was left unattended. After a brief moment of hesitation, he drank several gulps, spilling some on his face. Suddenly, a masked man reached out from a dark corner. Malik, frightened, staggered back and choked on the wine. This noise alerted Ilyich, who rushed inside and scared off the masked man. After grabbing his bow from the mantle, he quickly shot the fleeing man in the back several times. Malik continued choking, and suddenly his mouth and chin began sizzling. It became clear that he had been poisoned, though the drink was meant for Ilyich. The families helped him as he regurgitated the poisoned wine, all the while sizzling where it had touched. They rushed him to the nearest doctor. His lungs, throat, and part of his face and neck were badly burned, though after several hours of instensive care, Malik miraculously survived. Ilyich gave praise to Orantis for allowing the boy to survive such a lethal poison, and renamed him Azishah in his honor. Though he survived, Azishah never fully recovered from his injury. He almost always covers his face with a cloth, partly to avoid breathing dirt and sand into his damaged lungs, and partly to hide his scarred face. His voice is rough like gravel. He also refuses to drink wine. Despite his traumatic past, Azishah is much like his predecessors, a jack of all trades, though his primary role is Royal Architect of Jardia. After the poisoning, Ilyich developed a very close relationship with him, teaching him everything he knew. By the time Azishah matured, he had surpassed Ilyich's talents to become his own man. He continues his family's legacy, fighting for his country and creating architectural marvels. Landholdings House Khaldun primarily owns lands in the Yarbusk region of Jardia to the south, stretching from the borderlands near Wyngeria to Lake Wakabira. It is consists mainly of desert dunes and highlands. Although the land is not good for farming but the most basic crops, it encompasses a useful trade route that Jardian and Wyngerian merchants frequent. Khaldun's Rest Khaldun's Rest is a small village carved out of a plateau. It is located between the Great Pyramids and the old Noble House lands. The town is known for being a rest stop on the trade route to Wyngeria. It is also renowned for it's granite mines, warriors, and artists. The current Emir of Khaldun's Rest is Randyr Khaldun. https://www.roblox.com/games/606606983/Khalduns-Rest-Jardian-Empire Qalea Hafa Qalea Hafa is a town located on the border between Jardia and Wyngeria. It is named after its imposing fortress, serving as a fortified gateway for trade and travel between the two nations. It is a prosperous town, thriving off of traffic across the border. Qalea Hafa is renowned for its warriors, granite mines, and artisans. The current Emir of Qalea Hafa is Azishah Khaldun. https://www.roblox.com/games/657584582/Qalea-Hafa-Jardian-Empire Culture House Khaldun is somewhat of an amalgamation of different cultures, combining some of Ilyich Khaldun's native lands across the seas, Athenian Jardia of the recent era, and ancient tribal tradition. Khaldun places great value on the arts, and is perhaps most famously renowned for its unique architecture, which is the main factor that brought Khaldun to glory. Khaldun also has a strong warrior culture. Military Although its numbers have always been small, Khaldun's warriors are among the best in all of Jardia. Its soldiers are often trained to go against unfavorable odds, and have fought through several bitter last stands. A common training practice is to purposely pit inexperienced fighters against multiple opponents, as well as continuous dueling without breaks. Khaldun soldiers are taught to use a variety of weapons, although the bow is the most commonly used. Many skills and teachings have been passed down from Khaldun warriors to strengthen the group as a whole. Teamwork is emphasized to cover up any weaknesses, although the clan's soldiers are usually taught to fight without being given commands in order to prevent over-reliance on their commanders and to encourage innovative tactics. Community House Khaldun began as a poor village called Khaldun's Rest in the middle of nowhere. Its people had to work together in order to survive against the cruel desert heat and occasional sandstorm. For a time, some Khaldunites became bandits in order to survive, but as the village began to develop, a strong communal bond formed, and loyalties within the clan superseded loyalty to even the crown of Jardia. Because of this, Khaldun's people are very close, and place great emphasis on friendship, despite its military influence. Khaldun families typically live together in one home, often sharing rooms. They gather in town centers to discuss matters of business, policy, et cetera. Resources are shared when there is short supply. Khaldunites are not typically very rich, but its people in dire need are well taken care of. The arts are largely emphasized as well. Everything from clothing to pottery, weaving to music, and architecture to combat is meant to be beautiful and passionate. Men and women recite poetry, play instruments, and dance in community celebrations and festivals to celebrate life. Khaldun is unique in its treatment of other races. Ilyich Khaldun himself was a dark-skinned human from outside of Peurotsiil, but he made a point to allow all races into the clan, as long as they were loyal and worthy, including northerners, Hirsdens, orcs, and even goblins. Most other Houses only allow the race of their leader to join. Perhaps it was the rough sandstorms of Khaldun's Rest that brought them together. Religion The people of House Khaldun practice many different religions, and some even worship many gods at once, but it was founded on worship of the snake-god Orantis. A small, yet beautiful temple dedicated to Orantis sits next to the town center at Khaldun's Rest. Worshippers pray for protection against the heat of the desert, and for knowledge and wisdom the snake-god brings. Some hear soft whispers when praying to him. Many Khaldunites worship Sethkeht and Sahrion as well, a practice uncommon in the rest of Jardia, as polytheism is typically seen as blasphemy against the gods. Perhaps Khaldunites believe the gods share a sense of community as well, although that is yet to be seen. Clothing The people of Khaldun wear cheap, yet durable and quality clothing. They wear flax and linen clothing as opposed to the fine silks popular in metropolitan Jefeno. It is rare to see a Khaldunite wearing gold, diamonds, or rare gems. They wear jewelry, but it is typically made of brass, beads, or fake gems. Warriors will often wear some of their armor regularly, and hunters the hides of their best kills as symbols of pride. Khaldunites also typically sew the clan symbol, or the ancient tribal Jardian symbol, onto their clothing.